


The Sun Illuminates the Moon

by crowleyeusford



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyeusford/pseuds/crowleyeusford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia remembers the hard times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Illuminates the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> for Dom. happy bday. better days will come, I'm sure of it.

It wasn't always easy like it was nowadays. They had to fight in the past; they almost died a few times. So much blood was shed back in the day, but it was all over now. They finally lived peacefully. Ichigo didn't have to fight for the sake of the world anymore. Rukia didn't have to worry anymore. Everything was at peace, just how it was supposed to be.

It wouldn't have mattered, though, because she would have stayed at his side anyways. Even if the world was ending, she'd be there with him and she would never let him go. Ichigo was her sun and she was his moon. Where he ended, she began. They completed each other and it couldn't have been more perfect.

***

There were times when they weren't so happy but the two of them managed to get over it and rise again with their head high, and their hands interwined. Mostly, it happened during wars that they fought in the past. Everything was at stake and they had to be careful about everything they said and did. But Ichigo told her, he reassured her.

"It's gonna be fine, Rukia.", he had said and smiled.

And she knew. Rukia knew that he was right and that nothing can hurt them if they're together. 

***

His breathing was heavy against her skin and all she could do was wrap her arms tightly around his neck. Finally, they were one, just how it was supposed to be and Rukia wished it would never end. She didn't want him to let her go, because she was afraid - afraid that if he pulls back, he'd disappear. She simply couldn't have any of that because at this point he was everything she needed and Rukia was sure that she wouldn't be able to live without him anymore.

"Rukia...", he breathed against her skin.

That was probably the first time she had realized what the two of them truly meant.

_Ichigo was her sun and she was his moon. Where he ended, she began. They completed each other and it couldn't have been more perfect._

If it were possible, Rukia wished they could stay like that forever. However, she knew that in the future they'd have to fight even more and that they'd only be at peace once all the fighting was over.

***

At one point, when she couldn't feel his spiritual pressure anymore, Rukia thought that she'd probably die as well. If his heart stops, hers will, too. What other way could it be? The moon is nothing without the sun. It can't be seen in the sky without the sun's light. And she was afraid. She felt so powerless to know that he was probably dying somewhere alone. If anything, she wanted to at least be there when it happens.

But it all turned out well. Ichigo survived another day and Rukia could relax again. Nevertheless, she still feared - feared the day when he'd leave her forever.

***

It was over now. Finally. She felt like she didn't have to fear anymore. Her son and her daughter were sleeping peacefully next to her. And Ichigo just came into the room.

"Hey, Rukia, are the kids asleep?", he asked.

"Mhm.", she replied and gently stroked her son's hair.

"Let's head to bed as well, okay?", Ichigo suggested.

"Yes, let's."

She kissed her children one more time before walking up to Ichigo, taking his hand and letting him lead her to their bedroom. 

Even after all this time, he was still her sun and she was still his moon. She was sure that now that they'd be together forever and she always secretly knew that it would be so. 

They were at peace and there was no need to fear anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks lmao bye


End file.
